


Heroes of Rome

by Gilandriel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fantasy, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Percy and Jason are Romans demigos, almost all of characters are Romans demigods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilandriel/pseuds/Gilandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy,Jason -and almost all characters- as a Roman demigods. </p><p>Camp Jupiter is in danger,new prophecy have been told,hiding key to their survival. Percy,Jason and their friends must follow its words to save their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of Rome

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing story in English (Its not my native language)so Im really sory for misspelling and other things. Hope you will like it.  
> (Ps:My Camp Jupiter is different from the Camp in books...)

Slowly,the sun rised. The green hills around Camp Jupiter were floaded with golden rays of the sun. Loud, long protracted sound of horn torned up the quietness of sunrise,signalizing it was time to get up. It did not take much time before all campers were in Mess Tent. It was kind of funny thing that it was even called Mess Tent. Because most of the times,it was not even close to tent. There were eight pillars in Roman style on the sides at left and right, four before the them and behind them. So it created a big rectangle. In case of need,sail could have been stretch above like some kind of ceiling,preventing them from rain. In that case,the name Mess Tent became quite obvious and campers starting to call it like that even when sail was down.

Right now,Mess Tent or Big Tent was full of not just campers but also of the smell of delicious food.

           Jason went to big border fire in the middle of Tent. The was where piece of food from his plate was supposed to came as oblation for the gods. With a small wish-a prayer from him maybe,or words to his superior parent. No campers,- perhaps if we dont count newcomers-dont expect thein godly parent to talk back on situation like this. It was mostly a ritual did every dinner and morning than a try to contact them. Most of the gods were in contact with their sons and daugethers,spoke up to them in danger and sometimes (like on quests) did them a favor or gave an advise.

           Jasons father never spoke to him like that. Excually,he never spoke to him at all. One day,when he was little and was sitting here in Mess Tent and eating,suddenly a lightning bolt appeared above him,claiming him as son of Jupiter. That itself would have been kind of big deal,but it was hugely biger deal now. The Big Three once decided that they shall not have more demigod children,from reasons to him unknown. So when,about a 200 years later one son of Jupiter shown up…it was really really big deal,because children of Big Three are more powerufull then the normal demigods,if we talk about special powers they recive with threir birthright.

Jason stood still for a moment,lost in his thoughts and then,with a shake of his head slode a small part of his food into the fire. He did not gave a name for whom he is sending it,nor did he said something else. A bitter taste fulled his mouth as he thought about his god father he never seen or spoken to.

He ran his free hand through his hair -frustrated but force his mind to  concentrate on different things.

He went to a table for a fifth kohort and sat down between his friends.

“Hey man.“ He greeted his best friend with a grin „Eager for todays Fight for Flag?“

“You bet I am !“ laughed Percy-son of Neptune- with a grin of his own that only  grew impossibly more as his eyes made contact with Jasons.

There was that warm feelling again ,spreading though his body ,and for some reason his cheeks started to warm up. Eyes not leaving his,Percys grin slowly faded to a small,but warm and gentle smile.

“Thought of some plan?“ asked Hazel on his right side. Jason quickly turned his etention to her,startled for some reason and was hoping that he was not blushing.

“Ehm….yeahh actually its kind of simple one. We split to three small groups. Frank,Reyna and Percy will be leaders. Franks group will s teak through the forest and-„

“Jason!Perce! Its-its-“ Leo ran through Mess right to thein seats. He was painting heavily,like he ran a long way.

„What happened? Are monster attacking?!“ asked Jason hurriedly.

“N-no.“ Leo shaked his head and pause for a moment to catch his breath. All eyes of thein table were now on him.

“Its just…orcaculum.“ He finally said.

“Oraculum? Did something happened to it?“ Frank quickly joined disscusion.

“No,he is….she is...it is alright. But ….he said a new prophecy.About..…about…“

“About ?“ asked Percy impatiently.

„about the end of…“ Leon started but his throat went suddenly dry and he had to swallow.

„End of what?!“ demanded Reyna,now really worried.

„End of our camp…“ Somehow Leo got out of his mouth. His words were tasting like ashes. „It said that monsters will come..a-an whole army of them if we dont do something.“

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
